


Discovery

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Kyoutani doesn't know what to do. Iwaizumi has fallen asleep and is using him as a pillow.





	Discovery

Kyoutani didn’t know what to do. No one usually sat next to him on the bus, especially not his senpai. Worse still, this senpai had fallen asleep. He frowned. Well, that shouldn’t be a bad thing. If someone is asleep then Kyoutani won’t be forced into conversation. No, what was giving him a strange stress he’d never experienced before was that said senpai that had fallen asleep was now using his shoulder as a pillow.

Worst of all, it was Iwaizumi. If it was anyone else, Kyoutani would have long moved away, or pushed them off. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Iwaizumi, whom he always had the strange desire to impress. No that wasn’t it. He wanted to surpass. Kyoutani’s frown deepened. That was what he wanted to do, right?

He shifted slightly, trying to edge closer to the window. Iwaizumi turned his head and nuzzled into Kyoutani’s shoulder. He was actually nuzzling!

Yahaba had turned around from his seat a couple rows ahead. He had a sly, knowing smirk that Kyoutani wanted to punch right off his face. Instead he had to settle with glaring and scowling at him. It had no effect.

Well it’s not like it was Yahaba’s fault anyway. No, Kyoutani blamed Oikawa. If Oikawa hadn’t annoyed Iwaizumi so much today they’d be sitting together like they usually did. Speaking of Oikawa, he had turned around too. However instead of a smirk or anything annoying like that, he gave Kyoutani a dirty look. Kyoutani returned it. Oikawa huffed, turning his nose up in the air and spun back around, his arms crossed petulantly. Kyoutani heard snickering from a few of the other seats surrounding him.

It’s not like it was Kyoutani’s fault. He sighed and looked down. Iwaizumi was still very much asleep. Kyoutani watched as his dark eyelashes fluttered gently. His nose scrunched up periodically too. He would never admit it out loud, but it was kind of cute. He chased the thought away instantly.

There was no way he thought Iwaizumi was cute. That was stupid! Iwaizumi was manly and annoyingly cool. He couldn’t be cute. Kyoutani simply must be tired too. He looked back down just as Iwaizumi had began nuzzling him again.

Alarm bells rang in his head. His image of Iwaizumi was being turned up on its head. He shook his head, trying to clear it out, steeling himself.

“I’m going to beat you,” he said, quiet but resolute.

“I’d like to see you try.” Kyoutani stiffened instantly. He was awake?! Iwaizumi chuckled, sitting up. “Relax,” he said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry for using you as a pillow.”

Kyoutani grunted. He really hoped his face didn’t betray his mortification. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything about it though, so he must be okay, right? Kyoutani chanced a glance at Iwaizumi. He chose the wrong time to do so. Iwaizumi was looking back at him, wearing a half-smile, his hair askew, still looking sleepy. He was definitely adorable. There was no denying it now.

Kyoutani was so screwed. His weakness had always been cute things.


End file.
